Innocent Illusionist
by Kajune
Summary: -G69- While Spades is out on a mission, Giotto takes this chance to spend time with Mukuro, who does not know what the older male has in mind. A gift to Mammon-BZ's friend


**Title **: Innocent Illusionist

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -G69- While Spades is out on a mission, Giotto takes this chance to spend time with Mukuro, who does not know what the older male has in mind.

* * *

Whenever Spades came back to the headquarters the place would be full of frowns and glares, but not when his little brother tags along. The boy looked just like him, but in personality they were exact opposites. It was hard to believe that the mischievous illusionist raised this boy on his own, without spoiling him. The child is sweet and kind, and is always welcomed into the arms of many.

Even G., who hates Spades with a passion entertains the child without a cigarette in sight. The others do the same, excluding Alaude who would beat the boy up without a second thought. The child is innocent and very special in the eyes of Giotto, who one day sends his guardians out on a three-day long mission and keeps little Mukuro to himself. The child is quite shy, but lovable. Much to Giotto's delight.

On the second day he spent time with the boy, he learned that he was indeed spoiled, but in a way that was hard to see. His evil brother has taught him how to use his illusions, and the boy's illusions are just as powerful as said person's. When he saw the boy that morning, he was messing with the flowers in a vase. Changing their color and killing them before restoring them. He breaks the vase without touching it and restores it like nothing.

If he could do this much, maybe he could do something that will satisfy Giotto.

With his shy and sweet behavior, Mukuro does not frown nor pout, but looks at him with his large blue eye and red eye. Giotto gives him a smile before asking him to do a favor. "Can you change your appearance, into that of a young adult?" He asks, his voice carrying no sign of harm against the boy. Mukuro gives him a small nod, and uses his illusions to transform himself into a young adult, around the age of eighteen.

Giotto smiles with delight before kissing the boy's lips. He really prefers him this way, and since he's not in child form, it won't be considered illegal to have sex with him. Mukuro looks at him confused, while he is suddenly pulled towards the large and white bedroom, before being thrown onto the bed and discarded from his clothing.

* * *

Mukuro didn't know what was going on, he did not understand the meaning of these soft touches and kisses. He didn't know why he was naked or why he was blindfolded and cuffed to the bedpost. All he knew was that he is being punished for some reason, and tries to stay calm so he won't anger his brother's boss. Giotto finds Mukuro more adorable as he obeys his body's desire and let's him do whatever he wants to him.

After forcing the boy, no, young man to scream as a response to having three fingers inside of him, Giotto continues by forcing his own self deep inside the other. In between thrusts, red-faced Mukuro asks the older male a question. "Gi...Giotto-san~! What are....you doing~!" He is not afraid, well, maybe a little, but he is more curious than ever before. Giotto pecks his lips softly before answering his question. "Having sex with you."

The two continue their moment inside the room filled with cries of pain and pleasure, until one is filled up completely and later gone in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Day after tomorrow**

Giotto sits at his chair, sipping his tea. Yesterday went on without any indimidacy and Mukuro was behaving very sweet. He just hoped that he didn't keep fiddling with the plants inside the headquarters.

As the warm liquid traveled down his throat, a loud yell almost made him choke.

"Giotto!"

It was the first time he heard his mist guardian yell, and was the first time he slammed the doors to his office open with a frustrated look on his face.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

_**Omake**_

"How was your day with Primo?" Spades asks, as he gently caressed his younger brother's soft hair.

"Fine." Spades laughed in delight.

"What did you two do?"

"We had sex."

That's when the once calm and collected illusionist yelled in anger.


End file.
